


I just feel so stupid

by Hotgitay



Category: Manhattan Love Story (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dana apologizes to Peter during their awkward first date





	I just feel so stupid

“I’m an idiot”Dana muttered 

“I showed you my stupid list of things I want to do in New York and then I made myself cry”Dana explained speaking really fast 

“Relax there’s nothing to apologize for”Peter told his date 

“I just feel so stupid”Dana exclaimed facepalming 

“You aren’t stupid you’re very optimistic nothing wrong with optimism and this is coming from the king of cynicism”Peter tried to calm her down 

 

“I should never have shown you that stupid list”Dana said she was regretting sharing her dreams and wishes with him

“Don’t worry you'll just waste time worrying about it”Peter said 

“Says the guy whom spent most of his time on our date looking down at my boobs like I wouldn’t notice”She glared a bit giving him a little smirk

“You got me there”Peter admitted chuckling


End file.
